Conventional blocking slide units of feed and sorting devices with filling tubes for tablets, capsules, dragées, or the like, especially on thermoforming machines, comprise a number of blocking fingers corresponding to the number of filling tubes, each of these fingers being assigned to one of the filling tubes, and a base plate with a number of through-openings, wherein the base plate comprises sockets for the blocking fingers. In the case of the conventional blocking slide units, the sockets for the blocking fingers are milled into the surface of the base plate.
During the production of the conventional blocking slide units of feed and sorting devices, this leads to a first disadvantage that, because of the large number of individual parts, a relatively long period of time is required to assemble the blocking slide units in addition to which, because of the very small geometric forms and the large number of sockets, a long machine operating time is required to produce them. During the handling of conventional blocking slide units, this leads to the second disadvantage that, because the sockets do not pass all the way through the base plate but are introduced only into its top surface, they make these units very difficult to clean. Because of their geometry, the corners of these sockets cannot be adequately cleaned, and, as a result, residues can remain behind on the base plate.